


Worshiped By The King

by VidalsQueen



Series: HZD Week 2018 [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: This is my first work for HZD Week.Theme: All about Aloy.It's porn. Just porn. And I am not even sorry.





	Worshiped By The King

Aloy crawled into bed. Her body was sore from hunting and taking a few hits that should have had her in the hospital. Luckily, she had only walked away with some bruising. The salvebrush paste she had stored in her pouch was already working its magic, numbing the places she hurt the most, but her back and shoulders were stiff and achy. She stretched on the bed, trying to alleviate more of the pain. She thought about calling on Baniti. The woman could work wonders with oils and her firm but gentle touch, but it was late and she didn’t want to put the serving girl out. It wasn’t like she was there to service her. 

The double doors creaked open and Aloy considered feigning sleep. She wasn’t exactly tired, her mind was still well awake, but she was physically exhausted. Her earlier dip in the baths had only lent to the exhaustion. The warmth cradling her in its embrace. Now, that she was tucked into the additional comfort of Avad’s plush bed, all she wanted was to simply lie there. 

She could hear Avad shuffling about the room. She had no idea what he was doing, but she heard the clinking of glass, the rustling of clothing, and the soft scrape of his footsteps on the marble floor. She was curious because usually, he couldn’t wait to crawl into bed beside her. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to sit up and watch him. 

After a few moments, Aloy felt the blankets being tugged down, and she automatically reached for them, thinking Avad had accidentally pulled them from her body. 

“Let go and roll over.” 

Avad didn’t usually make demands of her, so she did as he asked. Her back protested the change of position, stretching uncomfortably. 

Slowly, Avad tugged the covers all of the way to her toes. The chill in the night air caused her to shiver sending shocking aches to all of the sore places on her body. She groaned aloud, making her bodies protests audible. 

When his hands touched her feet, she jumped slightly. They weren’t the most ticklish place on her body, but the unexpected touch caused her to giggle and squirm. 

Avad chuckled. “Hold still.”

“It tickles,” she groaned.

Again, he chuckled. He put more pressure into the touch and his fingers slid over the soles of her feet. He dug his thumbs in the pads, into the arch, and stroked with a pressure that had Aloy moaning in pleasure instead of squirming and giggling. She realized then that the clinking noise must have been massage oils. The warm liquid coated her skin, as Avad continued his ministrations, moving from one foot to the other and then gliding up her calves. 

When his hands slid up her thighs, avoiding the places he knew would be bruised, Aloy could feel the heat building in her belly and stretching its way to her core. His thumbs slid into the crease of her thighs, brushing against her sex. Aloy gasped and shivered. Moments ago, she was considering nothing more than lying in bed until her mind found a way to wind down. Now, she could only think of, only focus on, Avad’s touch. 

He continued to massage her back, her shoulders, her neck and as he climbed the length of her body she could feel his cock brush against her thigh, her ass, resting in the cleft of her cheeks. His need was obvious, but he made no move to take her. 

Then he asked her to roll onto her back and he started again at the bottom and worked his way to her breasts. He squeezed them gently, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Aloy’s back arched and she moaned as he need grew. She could feel the wetness build between her thighs and she spread her legs, inviting him to take her. But he wasn’t finished and left her breasts to massage her arms and hands. 

The shift in attention brought her burning need to a simmer and she closed her eyes, letting Avad finish. His strokes remained sure and gentle. He ensured every inch of her body was touched, caressed and in complete contentment. 

He climbed back onto the bed and Aloy opened her eyes, taking in the sight of him naked. She loved his body. He was muscular but soft. The outline of his abs was defined, but he lacked the ridges that came from constant motion. His arms were strong, but not corded in tight muscle, like her or Nil. And his smile, his smile could set her heart on fire. Add to that, that he stood erect, his cock hard and jumping at her gaze and her arousal amplified. 

He lowered his lips to her belly, this tongue tracing the clefts and dips in her abdomen to her hips. The sensation of his teeth scraping gently along her hip bone had her body rising to meet him. She sank her fingers into his curls causing the press of his teeth to grow firmer. 

Languidly he lapped at the crease of her hip, sinking lower with each stroke until he sat up and pushed her thighs apart. He smiled and met Aloy’s eyes as his tongue made the first sensuous stroke across her clit. 

Again, Aloy’s body left the bed, her sex now pressed into his face. 

Avad’s growling laugh encompassed her, the vibrations of his lips sending tendrils of pleasure rippling through her. As his tongue circled her, flicked her nub, she bucked and gripped the sheets. All thought was lost as he dipped into her, tasting her, and then he sucked her pearl, pulling her between his lips. 

Aloy had never felt so desired. Avad was doing everything he could to ensure her pleasure while asking nothing in return. She wanted to do something, but every time she tried to pull away he forced her hips back into position. 

Then his fingers delved into her. 

“Avad, Goddess, yes!” 

He pumped into her, curling his fingers to find that spot that had her cumming instantly. But he didn’t stop. He continued sucking her clit and stroking her until she came again and again. 

Finally, when she couldn’t take anymore, her body drained of everything, he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were hooded with desire, but he made no move to climb her body. 

“Avad, what are you waiting for,” she asked breathlessly. 

“This was about you, Aloy. Not me.” 

As he rose, she could see the beaded head of his cock. It was obvious he got nearly as much pleasure out of licking her pussy as she did, but she couldn’t let him stop. 

“What if I want you inside me?” She stroked her fingers down his arms. 

“Well, if it’s what you want. Who am I to argue?”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my original plan, but I actually saw what I was going to do elsewhere and I said... well. And I went this route. Plus, I was informed there wasn't enough cunnilingus in SotN ;)


End file.
